The present invention relates to an electric ceiling fan which has advantages over those previously utilized.
As a reference to the prior state of the art, it should be noted that modern techniques generally have not been applied to the ancient system of achieving ventilation by hanging a fan from the ceiling in the manner of a pendulum, which was moved normally by the force of a slave or a servant, since greater efficacy and simplicity have been replaced by modern ventilators with revolving blades.
Therefore, the hold type ceiling ventilators have not progressed technically, and practically they continue to be used only in the Middle East, countries which they originated. Their impulsion is still manual, transmitting the necessary power by means of a cord or similar arrangement.